Kuroshitsuji
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: "Alex." Alice finally spoke, looking up at her twin with wide brown eyes. "What are we going to do now?" She asked as her sister bit her bottom lip, looking to the headstone as if it held the answer.  "I... don't know."


**Kuroshitsuji**

"Alex." Alice finally spoke, looking up at her twin with wide brown eyes. "What are we going to do now?" She asked as her sister bit her bottom lip, looking to the headstone as if it held the answer. "I... don't know."

It was a dark, cloudy day as the church bells rang. Inside, the church was filled with people dressed in black, moring for the recently deceased.

At the front of the church lay an old woman with long white and gray streaked hair going over her shoulders in small waves, dressed in a beautiful green dress, inside a pure white coffin, with the inside lined with golden silk and lace.

Out of all the mourners, only one cried a waterfall of tears for the old woman.

It was a young woman, who looked no older then 17, with her black hair down, flowing in slight waves down to her waist along with a black vale. Her brown eyes puffy and red from tears, her beautifully pale skin glowed like the moon at night ageist her dark clothes. Dressed in what looked to be maid's uniform, a black floor length dress with wide sleeves that hid her finger tips with a dark gray apron over it and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow around her neck with a small sliver bell.

She was holding on to the arm of a young man standing beside her, he was almost identical to her with the same flawless pale skin, sad brown eyes that were glazed over and dark hair that was tied in a low pony tail, going down to his waist. He was dressed as a butler, black slacks and coat with a gray blouse underneath and a blue ribbon tied around his neck in a tie like manner, a small golden bell adoring it.

They seemed to be the only two who truly mourned for the woman's death, as they stayed at her grave after everyone else had gone.

The young woman kneeled down in front of the fresh grave, reading over the inscription on the head stone.

_Here Lies Lady Abigail Thorndike_

_Beloved wife, mother, and friend_

_February14, 18XX- March 3, 18XX_

The dark clouds became too heavy as they let lose their moisture, creating a slow down pour to slowly drench the woman before the young man walked over to her, shielding her from the cold sharp pelting of heavier rain.

He looked down at her and then looked at the head stone before sighing heavily.

"Alice. You can't stay here. Her soul has already been jugged."

'_He'_ told the young woman, Alice, her voice giving away that she was female.

Alice didn't move to get up as she shivered from the cold, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. The cross dresser was just holding the umbrella shielding them from the rain, watching with sad eyes.

Neither of them seemed to notice a man dressed in black slowly approaching them, watching them carefully.

"Alex."

Alice finally spoke, looking up at her twin with wide brown eyes.

"What are we going to do now?"

She asked as her sister bit her bottom lip, looking to the headstone as if it held the answer.

"I... don't know."

Alex voiced reluctantly, looking behind them at the man in black, watching them from the shadows.

"We know you're there."

She called out, making the man smirk as she narrowed her now, glowing crimson red eyes at him.

"Come out and state your business with us."

The man let out a low chuckle before appearing before the two. Alex snarled in degust as she saw the man who had been watching them.

"What do you want? We already gave over her soul without a fuss."

Alice's head snapped to the man her sister was talking to, with wide eyes as Alex stood in front of her defensively.

"What more do you want?"

Alex asked as the man chucked in amusement. No one would be able to hear the girls, even if they screamed at the top of their lungs.

This Story has been brought to you by:

The letter Y and the number 4

Form YYA4, who's been watching way too much Sesame Street.

A proud member of the _'Fanfictioners Against World Hunger'_

When reviewing, please go to _'freerice __**dot **__com'_ to donate grains of rice and tell me how much my story is worth in rice. ^-^


End file.
